Après tout, le Mokona est
by EyPi
Summary: [oneshot très, très court] Où l'on verra que parmi les nombreuses caractéristiques du Mokona, la plus importante n'est pas celle que l'on croit.


Auteur : EyPi  
Base : Tsubasa RC  
Rating : K  
Genre : Humour, One shot très, très court, Mokonesque !  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas à moi et pas à moi … Tout est à Clamp … dégueulasse est la vie parfois.

Bonjour tout le monde !! Oui, je ne suis pas morte, je ne me suis pas ouvert les veines, ni coupé les doigts et j'arrive encore à taper sur mon clavier … mais j'ai la fainéantiseeeeee !!! Pourtant j'en ai des trucs écrits sur papier mais bon … faut pas chercher XD

D'ailleurs, merci à tout ceux qui ont mis un petit mot sur "On parie quoi ?"

Ce qui suit est un petit "truc" débile, histoire de me remettre en selle et aussi parce que ça faisait trop longtemps que ça me trottait dans le crâne et que j'en avais marre de la garder au chaud dans ce truc qui me sert de cerveau … faut pas bloquer le peu de place quoi :P Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Après tout, le Mokona est …**

**« Pour survivre en meute, il ne faut pas se mettre à dos ses alliés. »**

-

Le Mokona est mignon.

C'est bien là sa caractéristique principale.

Irrésistiblement mignon, tout rond et tout doux, avec sa bouille de lapin rose tout droit sorti d'Alice aux Pays des merveilles.

Le Mokona est victime d'un succès phénoménal.

Il attire les jeunes filles comme une rock star attire les groupies. Alors, elles le papouillent et lui font de gros câlins.

Le Mokona aime les câlins.

Le Mokona aime donner des câlins aussi.

Des bisous surtout. Pressant son petit nez adorable contre les joues de ses adorateurs et adoratrices.

On lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession.

Le Mokona est vraiment adorable.

-

_Surtout avec des miettes sur la joue._

-

Le Mokona est une espèce unique en son genre.

Crées par une sorcière loufoque et un sorcier tout aussi bizarre ; il n'en existe que deux spécimens dans tous les mondes réunis. Une espèce rare, presque protégée, donc très précieuse.

Le Mokona est précieux car surtout utile.

Très.

Utile.

Surtout pour voyager entre les mondes.

Pour changer de dimension.

Aspirant ses compagnons de voyage par le trou béant qui lui sert de bouche.

-

_Très grand le trou béant, très profond._

-

Le Mokona est sociable.

Il aime vivre en communauté où il est fortement apprécié pour son babillage incessant et son humour spécial.

Sauf par les hommes grognons de Néandertal, espèce fossile qui se complait dans ses grognements et l'ennui.

Le Mokona est une espèce très évoluée, elle.

Il est doué d'une centaine de techniques mystérieuses et donc sûrement alléchantes, lui permettant de s'occuper et d'affirmer sa place de mascotte au sein d'un groupe hétéroclite.

Le Mokona dispose d'une bouche raffinée et étudiée lui permettant de parler, de sourire, de manger, d'envoyer des choses à sa maîtresse.

Des choses qu'il avale, qu'il traite par compartiments, qu'il trie puis qu'il envoie à travers les dimensions sélectionnant les meilleurs mets.

-

_Une fonction réservée aux bonnes choses de la vie._

-

Le Mokona est mignon, utile, sociable, drôle et attachant … mais, surtout à cause de cette propriété posteuse, trop gourmand !

Le Mokona ne devrait pas avaler les gâteaux salés qui traînent sur les tables.

Des gâteaux préparés avec amour.

Etudiés pendant des heures pour satisfaire le goût indélicat de l'homme préhistorique, qui ne saura jamais rien de leur existence écourtée.

Des gâteaux préparés puis re-préparés car jugés non parfait.

Et qui avaient atteint enfin la perfection absolue.

Des heures, des jours de travail anéantis en un coup de super aspiration puis emmagasinés dans le trou infini qu'est le ventre du Mokona.

-

Le Mokona devrait savoir qu'il n'est pas bon de trahir ses alliés.

Le Mokona devrait savoir qu'un lapin ne prend pas la nourriture destinée à un ours brun.

Le Mokona aurait du prévoir que beaucoup de sentiments passent par la nourriture.

Les filles se déclarent bien à la Saint Valentin par une avalanche de chocolat.

Le Mokona aurait du prévoir le cœur brisé de son ami de joie de vivre.

Les cœurs brisés engendrent trop souvent des vengeances sans limites.

-

_Le Mokona doit payer._

-

Le Mokona aurait du savoir qu'on ne contrarie jamais, au grand jamais, un homme qui tient un couteau de cuisine dans la main et qui vient d'allumer le tourne-broche, même s'il est souriant et gentil.

Et peu importe si le Mokona est vraiment mignon.

Peu importe s'il est très utile.

Peu importe s'il est le seul autre sociable.

-

Après tout, le Mokona est surtout - paraît-il - **Dé. Li. Cieux …**

FIN ?

* * *

Oo 

Hum … il faudrait peut-être que je me coupe les doigts finalement …

Mokonaaaaaaaaaa !!!!! T.T

… me demande quel goût ça a moi cette bestiole !

EyPi, fanfikeuse qui se souvient trop de toutes les phrases de la boule de poils :)


End file.
